The invention relates to an emergency interrupt system. More particularly, the invention relates to device that provides crucial news and instructions in the event of an emergency, to a person who is using a variety of electronic devices.
Mitigating the devastation and loss of life during an emergency situation requires notifying masses of people that may be effected by that disaster. To this end, air raid sirens were installed in public schools and other buildings around the country during the cold war, to warn people of an imminent attack.
Later, the Emergency Broadcast System was developed to keep the public involved in the event of an emergency. In particular, in the event of an emergency the Emergency Broadcast System interrupts radio and television broadcasts with an attention signal, followed by official news and instructions. The Emergency Broadcast System can thus be very effective in disseminating information to all people presently tuned in to a radio or television broadcast. Unfortunately, if a person is not watching a television broadcast or listening to the radio, and is instead watching a movie on VHS or DVD, or listening to a CD, that person cannot be notified, warned, or informed using the Emergency Broadcast System.
In addition, the provide warnings of severe weather situations, the National Weather Service and National Oceanographic and Atmospheric Administration provides a 24-hour national network or radio stations broadcasting continuous weather information directly from the offices of the National Weather Services.
The National Weather Service generates tone alert signals on their network, which can be used to trigger various devices, known as tone alert receivers. In particular, these devices remain seemingly “off”, yet continually monitor the broadcast for a specific 1050 Hz alert tone. Upon detection of such a tone, they activate an audible and/or visual alarm, to notify the user of the broadcast.
Beyond simply providing weather reports, the National Weather Service will provide emergency warnings for all types of hazards, including such things as earthquakes, volcanoes, severe weather, and nuclear war.
In recent years the range of possibilities for disastrous situations has increased. Now that terrorist attacks have become a real possibility in this country, it is extremely important that the lines of communication with the public at large be expanded within all possible technological means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,761 to Vanderable discloses a weather alert system. Vanderable warns a user when an emergency signal has been broadcast and simultaneously activates a television or other visual information source. Vanderable, however, only seems to work with a television that is not occupied with viewing another video source.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,833 to Tate discloses a method and system for providing a warning alert. Tate operates from within the telephone company switch, to alert subscribers by generating distinctive ring tones. Tate seems to rely, however, on the existence of telephone system lines. In the event of many emergency situations, however, the telephone lines might be damaged or otherwise unusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,375 to Hucker discloses a severe storm warning device. Hucker, however, is a self-contained device that is not intended to work with other electronic devices.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.